


Loving is Easy

by banrionsi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blurb, Fluff, Pure sugary love for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: Lazy mornings in with Rex are probably when you're at your happiest🥺For your fluff fix
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Loving is Easy

Warm hand draped over your hip. Stubble scratching your cheek and neck, soft lips pressing gentle kisses against your skin. He begins to trail them to the back of your neck and down your spine. Each kiss feels like an affirmation, confirmation even, of his love. Every time his lips touch your skin, you feel a burst of sunshine and overwhelming happiness. Facing away from him on your side, Rex cannot see how your eyes mist with tears as you rouse from sleep to such a comforting scene. 

Dewy golden light streams in through the curtains, illuminates the bed you share in a soft glow. Outside, you hear the birds begin to sing. All the while, Rexs hand traces light circles on your hip while he is propped up on the other one, now trailing his way back up your spine to bury his nose in your hair and breathe out a contented sigh, much like a milk drunk loth kitten.

You feel so connected in this moment. To Rex, to the world around you, to yourself. You are exactly where you are supposed to be.   
Your happiness bubbles out of you in a hiccupping sob that you cant quite suppress, turning over in bed to reach up and cradle Rexs face in your hands.

His brow furrows in worry and his hand on your hip halts its movements to grip you a little tighter. He shushes you gently, and wipes the tears from your face with his thumb. 

“Hey, hey what it is? What’s happening baby, what’s wrong?”, his soft brown eyes are widened with concern but his tone is patient and steady. Rex is so understanding, always. You don’t know how of all the people in the universe, you were lucky enough to find him and him you.

Your smile widens and more tears slip out as you let out a little laugh, and press his forehead to yours.

“I’m happy”, you tell him. “I’m just so happy”


End file.
